Par amour
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS] L'histoire de deux amis... Agathe et Thomas...


Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! Désolée mais je n'ai trouvé aucune catégorie correspondant à mon histoire, elle ne met pas en scene des sorciers...  
J'espere que cela vous plaira tout de même !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Par amour**

Thomas avait maintenant 70 ans... Ses nuits étaient hantées par les mêmes cauchemars, par la même scène... par la même personne...

Depuis ce jour tragique, Thomas était ailleurs, dans son monde... Depuis ce jour, il s'était petit à petit renfermé sur lui-même...

Mais cette fois-ci, il LA sentit... La présence de la mort... proche... très proche...

Il se leva tant bien que mal et prit sa voiture. Il conduisit et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit le panneau annonçant : « Crispall Cimetière »...

Il marcha un moment, la fatigue se faisait sentir, mais il continuait, encore et toujours... Il arriva devant une tombe, sa dalle était en marbre. Un flot de souvenir le noya telle une vague un jour de tempête, brutalement...

_...Une femme et un homme étaient attablés à une table sur la terrasse d'un café. C'était deux amis qui parlaient de tout et de rien, de ce qui se passait dans leur vie, de leur passé... Du moins la jeune femme était la seule à le dévoiler à son ami. Ce dernier le gardait secret pour une raison obscure. _

_La femme, nommée Agathe, parlait sans retenue en répondant aux questions de l'homme, nommé Thomas._

_L'atmosphère était détendue... Tout le monde se prélassait, personne n'était pressé..._

_Tout se passa si vite..._

_Un homme débarqua, l'air de rien. Sous son manteau, une arme à feu contenant une seule balle était rangée. Il portait des gants noirs, une veste et un pantalon en cuir, malgré la chaleur cuisante de cet été là... Son visage à demi-caché derrière de grosse lunettes noires. Il se plaça rapidement sur le côté de Thomas et dégaina son arme... Il tira..._

_Agathe avait déjà tout compris. Elle avait toujours eu l'esprit vif et elle savait que c'était ou lui, ou elle... Elle savait que ce genre de tueur ne prenait qu'une seule balle pour en ressortir encore plus « glorieux »... Elle s'élança par dessus la table et se plaqua contre celui qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit une violente et cuisante douleur au niveau de son dos..._

_Elle se sentit glisser mais deux bras encerclèrent sa taille. Malgré sa vue brouillée, elle vit le visage de Thomas, choqué et proche de la folie..._

_Elle lui fit un fin sourire et lui fit signe de s'approcher :_

_-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais maintenant tu dois le savoir ! Nous savons tout deux que ma vie s'arrête là... Je t'aime Thomas, je t'aime depuis le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi... Je te comprends et je te pardonne... parce que je t'aime plus que moi, plus que la vie et plus que la mort..._

_Sa voix était de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus entrecoupée. Parmi ses larmes, Thomas réussit alors à articuler :_

_-Moi aussi, je t'aime... tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point..._

_Elle agrippa son tee-__shirt__ puis... bascula dans le néant peu à peu. Elle se sentit partir, appelée dans le doux royaume des anges..._

_Le jeune homme sentit qu'elle partait, elle se faisait de plus en plus lourde... La pression que sa main exerçait sur sa poitrine n'était plus..._

_Il glissa à genoux, la jeune femme toujours serrait dans ses bras... Son visage ruisselait de larmes de chagrin, de tristesse, de colère et de rage... De nombreuses personnes les encerclaient, un silence religieux pesait... Pour Thomas, sa vie s'écroulait, il ne voyait rien, hormis le corps de sa jeune amie, là, dans ses bras... sans vie..._

_Son cri déchira les ténèbres et le silence :_

_-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!..._

... Revenant à la réalité, il observa la tombe devant laquelle il tenait peniblement debout. On pouvait y lire : « Agathe Sanders, décédée en héroïne »

Il s'affaissa sur la tombe et prononça ses dernières paroles en ce monde où, il le savait, il n'avait jamais eu sa place...

-Mon amour... Je ne t'ai pas oublié... jamais... J'espère que toi non plus et que tu m'attends... Attends moi mon amour, j'arrive, je te rejoins ! Tu es la seule et l'unique, celle qui a réussit à prendre mon cœur. Je t'aime et je te rejoins...

Il s'endormit d'un repos éternel sur la tombe de sa chère et tendre...

OoOoO

Le lendemain, la une des journaux annonçait :

_Thomas Sulliven, une histoire tragique_

_Jeune prodige à l'âge de sept ans, il a vite appris de nombreuses choses et s'est mis au compte de la NASA. En partant, il a juré que jamais il ne dirait quoi que ce soit, il devait garder ses plus lourds secrets à lui tout seul. On a attenté à sa vie alors qu'il n'avait que 30 ans. Il serait mort si la jeune femme, Agathe Sanders, qui l'accompagnait ne s'était pas sacrifié pour lui. La femme qu'il aimait a donné sa vie pour lui... Celui-ci le lui a bien rendu... Oui, cet homme de 70 ans s'est éteint sur sa tombe... _

_Une histoire tragique... Bien trop tragique pour un nouveau couple séparé trop rapidement.._.

_Mais avant de partir Mr Sulliven a tout de même vengé celle qui aurait pu être sa femme.._.

OoOoO

Si quelqu'un avait été présent cette nuit-là dans le cimetière, il aurait vu deux anges s'envolaient mains dans la main, un doux sourire les rendant que plus lumineux...

The end

Merci de tout coeur de m'avoir lue !


End file.
